Electrical connectors of the type having a C-shaped body member having converging channels and a complementary wedge member have been known conventionally for many years and are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,801,277; 4,415,222; 4,606,264; 5,006,081; and 5,145,420; all of which are herein incorporated by reference. Basically, for these wedge type connectors, two uninsulated conductors are electrically and mechanically connected by being pressed into and against interior curved surfaces or channels provided in a C-shaped body member. The pressing is provided by a wedge being driven longitudinally into the C-shaped body member between the conductors. These known wedge connectors have been successfully used in the power utility industry for large diameter cable where the C-shaped body members are massive enough to exert a resilient, compressive force against the cables trapped in the channels of the C-shaped body members by the wedge.
It is desirable to provide a wedge type connector which can provide the same compressive forces against the wire and the wedge, but using a lesser amount of material than the prior art wedge type connectors.